


All I want for Christmas is you

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Ian's back from the Army, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Smut, True Love, continuation fic, part 2 to day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaAbbySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaAbbySmith/gifts).



> Here is day 12 of 12, and it is dedicated to Claudia. I frikken love you so much girl! My Italian sista. You are such an amazing person, and I love getting to know you. I am so excited for you to meet the cast in Paris for the convention, and also hella jealous obvi! I also cannot wait to come to Italy (prob next summer) and visit you (when I do plan to come I will talk to you about it for sure haha). Anyway, I adore you. I hope you enjoy this last Christmas AU! <3
> 
> This is a part 2 to day 6's fic. Thank you all for liking and commenting on these au's, it's been so fun writing this. I love writing anything fluffy or smutty and having no angst at all, it's been great! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (for those who celebrate it). I will try to update my fic 'We've come a long way from where we began over the weekend. Love you all. Enjoy!  
> Title: All I want for Christmas is you by Justin Bieber & Mariah Carey

Ian’s welcome home party last week was amazing. After getting picked up from the airport by his boyfriend, they drove home to the party at the Gallagher home.  
  
Ian spent the whole night with Mickey, their son, and all of his siblings and family friends. They ate, drank, and had a great time being reunited. He also surprised them all by telling them he wasn’t going back, that he was staying. They were all ecstatic about that. They missed having their Ian around.  
  
  
It’s Christmas Eve, and Ian, Mickey, Yevgeny, Svetlana, and Mandy arrive at the Gallagher home, gifts in arms.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Ian yells out when they get inside.  
  
They all say their ‘hello’s’ with hugs, and they put the gifts under the tree. Everyone is spending the night so they bring their stuff to the room they will be sleeping in. Mandy is sleeping with Svetlana in Lip’s old room, Yevgeny will be with Carl and Liam in the boys room, Lip is in Debbie’s room and she’s going to sleep with Fiona in her room, and Ian and Mickey will take the basement where they finally got the smell of meth out and put a mattress down there.  
  
Ian watches as Mickey moves so easily with his siblings. How he interacts with them, how he knows exactly what to do, like he’s been doing it forever.  
  
He knows that Mickey has spent the last few Christmases, and other holiday’s, with his siblings, but it’s still a funny thing to see. He loves it though. It shows how much his family took his lover in and made him apart of the family while he was away.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Mickey says coming by him. He runs his hand up Ian’s buzz cut hair at the back of his neck.  
  
“Hmm? Yeah,” Ian says looking up into Mickey’s eyes from where he’s sitting at the table. “Just thinking about how much I missed while I was away. You seem so at home here. I like it.”  
  
Mickey smiles softly at him. “You have time to make it up to us for not being here,” He says with a wink making Ian chuckle lowly. “It feels like home now that you’re here,” He adds before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Ian kisses him back, his hand moving up to caress his cheek. They pull back, smiling at each other.  
  
“Mickey, I need you- oh, never mind,” Fiona says coming towards them and seeing them kiss. They break apart to look at her and she smiles. She says, “I’ll ask Lip, don’t mind me,” with a wave of her hand.  
  
Mickey shakes his head as he looks back at Ian who’s smiling up at him. “Wanna go downstairs and make out?” Ian asks him.  
  
Mickey laughs but takes Ian’s hand and pulls him out of the chair, making their way to the basement.  
  
  
Their make out session gets cut fifteen minutes later with a call that dinner is ready. Throughout dinner, they can’t keep their hands to themselves. Ian’s hand will roam over Mickey’s thigh, who’s hand will be on the back of Ian’s neck or his shoulder or holding his hand. It’s been like this for the past week. They haven’t been able to simply be around each other or touch each other in four years so they have this need to always be touching each other.  
  
After dinner, they all still sit around the table and play some drinking games. The kids in the living room playing games together. And later on when it gets too late they put the kids to bed (Yevgeny and Liam) and the adults stay up a bit; talking, drinking, and listening to some music.  
  
Ian and Mickey sneak off around the time the kids went to bed. They just want to be alone together.  
  
They finally christen the basement of the Gallagher house that night.  
  
  
  
Mickey wakes up to the feeling of Ian nuzzling his neck. He chuckles lowly, moaning out a “Mornin’.”  
  
“Mmm, morning, babe,” Ian says, kissing Mickey’s neck. “Was waiting for you to wake up.”  
  
“I can tell,” Mickey says pushing his ass back into Ian’s morning wood.  
  
Ian bites Mickey’s earlobe at that making Mickey chuckle. “Not right now though, I have something for you that’s not my ass,” Mickey says pushing Ian’s arms off of him.  
  
Ian pouts, “Can I get your ass right after?” He asks.  
  
Mickey shakes his head laughing. “Yes, you big baby,” He says finally getting out of Ian’s arms. He goes over to the gift he left in the basement that’s just for Ian.  
  
He brings the box over and places it in front of Ian, where he’s now sitting up in front of his pillow.  
  
Ian grins as he opens the box up. He frowns when he sees another box inside. It keeps happening. Box inside of box.  
  
When he gets to the fourth box he says, “Are you fucking kidding me, Mickey? This is so annoying.”  
  
Mickey laughs. “Just c’mon, you’re almost there,” He says nudging his knee.  
  
Finally Ian gets to the last box. It’s a small red box (they were all red but this is the smallest). He shakes it and doesn’t hear anything. He opens it tentatively to find a ring inside.  
  
He gasps and looks at Mickey and back at the ring. “What is-“ He starts but doesn’t finish.  
  
Mickey takes his free hand making him look at him. He says, “For four years I had to live without you. We only got one year together, if even, before you went to the army. It was the best year of my life. I don’t want to live a day without you ever again. You were the one to break down all of my walls and get me to become the man I am today. A man who loves his son who he didn’t want in the first place; a man who can actually stand to love the woman who was forced to rape me; a man who can proudly say how much he loves another man. You’re the only person I want to be with, the only one I’ve ever been in love with, and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So what I’m trying to get at is, will you marry me, Ian?”  
  
Tears are freely falling down Ian’s cheeks, as well as Mickey’s. Ian grins at him, nodding his head. “Yes, of course, Mick,” He says before leaning forward and crashing his lips to Mickey’s.  
  
They both grab each others faces, pulling each other in closer as they kiss. A small laugh bubbles up inside of Ian and they break apart. They both chuckle as they wipe their eyes. Mickey takes the ring from where it landed between them, and he slips it onto Ian’s finger.  
  
“Do you get a ring too?” Ian asks.  
  
“Do you want me to wear one?” Mickey asks back.  
  
“Fuck yes, I want people to know you are all mine,” Ian says proudly.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Then we’ll go in a few days to get one. I was thinking we can just get these engraved when we get married, instead of getting other ones,” He says.  
  
“I love that idea,” Ian says with a grin. “And I love you, so much, Mickey.”  
  
“I love you too,” Mickey says kissing Ian again.  
  
Ian deepens the kiss as he pushes Mickey back to lye down, hovering above him. Mickey chuckles and Ian says, “You did say I can get this ass after my gift,” grabbing Mickey’s ass for emphasis.  
  
Mickey moans lowly, he says, “Mmm, I did, didn’t I?”  
  
“Mhmm…” Ian mumbles, moving his lips over to Mickey’s exposed chest, and down his body.  
  
He sucks a dark mark into the skin above his pelvis, teasing him so much. He licks the precome from the tip of his cock, before sucking him into his mouth. Mickey moans out in pleasure. Ian moves his lips down more and more, humming around him, making him go crazy.  
  
He lets go of his dick, moving his lips lower and over his hole.  
  
“Turn around,” He commands, moving to give Mickey room to do so.  
  
Mickey gets on all fours, ass up in Ian’s face. Ian grabs Mickey’s ass in his hands, kneading the flesh before letting it go. He spreads them apart before licking up his puckered hole.  
  
Mickey moans out, “Fuck, Ian.”  
  
Ian pushes his tongue in, licking and twirling his tongue. He adds a finger into the mix, driving Mickey crazy. He’s arching his back, and trying not to be so loud that anyone hears them from upstairs.  
  
Ian pulls away, precome of his own leaking all over the sheets below him. He smacks Mickey’s ass lightly before telling him to turn back around. “Wanna see you,” He adds.  
  
Ian reaches down for some lube from the night before and puts some over his cock. Barebacking with Mickey is the best thing they’ve ever done. They’ve both been celibate for four years and they got tested together years ago (and every year since).  
  
He slicks his dick up before lining up with Mickey’s hole and slamming inside. Mickey moans out, wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist, pulling him in closer, hands on his lower back.  
  
Ian kisses him, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. He builds up a rhythm, hard and fast, yet deep and slow. He wants to make the moment last but it feels so fucking good.  
  
Ian slows it down, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s. He looks into his eyes, “I love you so fucking much, baby,” he says.  
  
Mickey gives him a small smile. “Me too, Ian, so much,” He says, bringing his hands up to pull Ian’s face closer, not wanting him to move away.  
  
Mickey can feel it building up in the pit of his stomach, he clenches around Ian when he hits his sweet spot, over and over again. He comes hard, untouched, over their stomachs, with a moan of Ian’s name. Ian’s right there with him, coming hard deep inside of Mickey.  
  
Ian flops over next to him, as they try to regain their breaths. When he does he grabs his t-shirt from the floor and cleans them off with it.  
  
They get up and dressed when they hear footsteps above them. As their getting dressed Fiona calls them to come up.  
  
“Does anyone know?” Ian asks showing the ring.  
  
“Mandy, Svetlana, and Fiona,” He says. “Mandy cause she’s a nosy bitch; Svetlana cause we needed to sign those divorce papers; and your sister, well, I needed someone to go with me and she knows you really well.”  
  
Ian grins at him, pulling him into his arms. “You know me really well too, Mick,” He says.  
  
“I know, but you know. Just to get an opinion. I don’t really wear jewelry and shit,” He says.  
  
“Yeah, well, you picked a good one. I love it so much,” Ian says kissing his forehead.  
  
“You fuckin’ better,” Mickey teases, biting his chest.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go tell everyone we’re engaged!” Ian says excitedly, taking Mickey’s hand and heading for the stairs.  
  
Mickey laughs and let’s Ian pull him along. They tell everyone about their engagement and they’re all so excited. Fiona opened up the cheap champagne she bought (she knew he would be proposing that morning) and they all celebrated it, as well as the first Christmas with Ian back.  
  
This was by far the best Christmas Ian has ever had, and it’s all thanks to Mickey. The love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
